swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Corellian Lancet Interceptor
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook The Corellian Lancet is a quick interceptor commonly used for scouting by the Republic Judicial Department. The fighter is incredibly fast, maneuverable, and able to deal heavy damage, quickly overwhelming even durable opponents such as the CloakShape Fighter. The Lancet was a common sight among the Republic's Mid Rim and border planets, flying the red and white paint scheme of the Republic Judicial Department. The fighters were also frequently used by The Jedi, who favored the speed and maneuverability it had over the Whitecloak Fighter as well as the ability to ride with their Padawan Learner as a co-pilot and gunner. The Lancet was flown by Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi while chasing down Captain Kohl, and the Judicial Department at the Battle of Asmeru just prior to the Battle of Naboo. During the Clone Wars, the Lancets were absorbed by the Grand Army of the Republic, and used with distinction in many battles. Capabilities The Lancet is a formidable Starfighter in that it has the agility and speed of an interceptor, and a heavy armament more suited to a combat shuttle. The Copilot is able to operate a belly turret, covering the flanks and back end of the fighter to make up for its lack of shields. The Copilot can also fire on the same target as the Pilot for increased lethality, though the back to back seating of the Lancet requires such shots to be made completely by targeting computers. This imposes a -2 penalty to attacks made at the same target as the Pilot in the same round. However, when combining fire, the Lancet has been known to drop hardy CloakShapes in a single pass. Fortunately, the back-to-back design of the cockpit does provide increased visibility, adding a +5 bonus when using the Aid Another Action for Perception checks. The Copilot is also responsible for operating the hyper-transceiver, and acting as navigator. Corellian Lancet Interceptor Statistics (CL 10) Huge Starfighter Initiative: +12; Senses: Perception +8 Defense Reflex Defense: 19 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 20; +3 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 90; Damage Reduction: 10; Damage Threshold: 30 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 6 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1150 km/h) Ranged: Medium Laser Cannons (2) +6 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Laser Turret +4 (See Below) Fighting Space: 3x3 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +22 Attack Options: Autofire (Medium Laser Cannons), Fire-Link (Medium Laser Cannons) Abilities Strength: 30, Dexterity: 26, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +12, Mechanics +6, Perception +8, Pilot +12, Use Computer +8 Ship Statistics Crew: 2 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 50 Kilograms; Consumables: 2 Days; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 3, Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: 120,000 (70,000 Used) Weapon Systems [[Medium Laser Cannons|'Medium Laser Cannons']]' (Pilot)' Attack Bonus: +6 (+1 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x2 (5d10x2 Fire-Linked) Medium Laser Turret (Copilot) Attack Bonus: +4, Damage: 4d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters Category:Homebrew Content